


Kiss me

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas get in a car accident. (bad summary number 2...come on down)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

Dean and Cas are still in Purgatory

“First we find the angel”

“Three’s a crowd” Benny replies

“Take it or leave it”

 

Benny indicates something behind Dean with his eyes. Dean turns sees a vampire and chops his head off.

 

“Fine”

 

Dean hears a faint ‘Dean’ from a distance

 

“Did you hear that?”

“This way” Benny tells him

 

They find him by the river

 

“Cas, you ok?”

“Fine” Cas replies

“Thank God I found you”

 

Cas looks at Benny

“Oh, this is Benny” Dean says

“He’s a...”

“Vampire, yea wow you’re observant” Benny cuts him off

 

Silence

 

“Ok, how do we get out of here?”

 

Benny and Cas exchange a look

 

“What?” asks Dean

“Only humans can get out of here”

“And you being the only human in this group, are the only one leaving” Benny finishes

“There must be...”

“No” Benny cuts him off

Well, I’m not leaving without you”

“Yes you are” Cas replies

“Cas”

“Dean, I’ll be fine...ok I won’t but it’s no more than I deserve” Cas replies

“Benny, give us a minute”

 

Benny walks away

 

“Cas, I physically can’t” Dean tells him

“You can”

 

Dean shakes his head

“Dean, you’re my best friend (sighs) but what I did”

“Cas, you’re forgiven” Dean tells him

“You don’t mean that”

“I want to” Dean replies

 

Silence

 

“There’s got to be another option”

“I have 2, either let both of us, die or let one I choose one” Cas says

 

Dean opens his mouth to speak

 

“Don’t say anything, I wish things were different”

 

Cas hugs Dean

Pulls away then disappears

Dean wipes some tears

 

“That was intense” Benny says

 

Dean looks at him

 

“None of my business”

 

They walk some more

 

“We're close” Dean tells him “I mean we’ve been through a lot in 5 years”

 

20 minutes later they arrive

Benny takes a knife and cuts Dean’s arm

 

“What the hell?”

“Like I said ‘only humans’ so have to get inside you to leave...no pun intended _”_

 

A month later

 

Dean mobile rings the caller ID reads Cas

Dean pushes the red button

 

“Who’s that?” Sam asks

 

Dean’s phone rings

Again Dean pushes the red button

 

“Answer it might be someone needing help”

“It’s not” Dean replies

“How do you know?”

 

Dean’s mobile rings

This time he picks it up

 

‘Dean’

‘Cas, is it really you?’

‘Yes’ Cas replies

‘I can’t be sure if that’

‘When you first asked who I was my answer was 'I’m the one who gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition’

‘How in the hell are you still alive?” Dean asks

“er...”

“I thought only humans could get out”

“That’s true”  Cas replies

‘So how...’

‘We can’t really talk about this on the phone...where are you?’ Cas cuts him off

‘Eamwor motel in Sohha, Maine’

‘I’m a bit rusty so it may take some time’

‘Like a minute?’ Dean asks

‘Pretty much’

‘Alright’

 

There’s a knock on the door

 

“I got it” Dean says

 

Dean opens the door

 

“What took you so long?”

“Who is it?” Sam asks

 

Dean opens the door wider

 

“Cas”

 

Sam gets up and hugs Cas

 

“You said he was dead”

“He didn’t know” Cas tells him

“Not until...

 

Dean looks at his watch

 

“3 hours, why so long?” asks Dean

“I had no choice”

“What does that mean?”

 

Sam huffs out a laugh

 

“You two are like an old married couple” Sam says

 

Dean and Cas look at him

 

“Sorry, Cas you were saying”

“I had no choice because that’s how long it took” Cas replies

“What...you mean you couldn’t just magic yourself over here”

“No”

“Wait, no...you’re human?” asks Dean

“Is that how you got out”

“Who...I mean how...are you going to get you’re wings back? Dean asks

“Well, I don’t know but there is a way I can get my wings back”

"How?” Dean asks

“ I need to find my grace”

“Again I say how”

“Well I have some leads, but first I need to borrow some money” Cas tells him

“Oh, so you just came here to take some money”

No, I...”

“Cas, Sam’s just kidding. Don’t worry about the money we’ll drive you” Dean cuts him off

“Oh, that’s...”

“It’s no trouble” Sam replies

 

Silence

 

“Alright”

“Ok, we’ll go in the morning” Dean tells him

 

Cas nods in agreement

 

“Are you going to sit there all night?”

 

Cas shrugs

 

“You must be tired” Dean says

“A little”

“Take my bed” Dean tells him

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll just take the floor” Dean replies

“Well, that seems pointless the bed is big enough for two”

“humm, old married couple” Sam whispers

“What?”

“Nothing” Sam replies

 

Dean turns back to Cas

 

“Will you shut up about it?”

“Yes” Cas replies

“Fine”

 

The next morning

 

“Sleep well” Dean asks

“Yes, thanks”

“So where to?” asks Sam

“Toronto”

“Toronto?” Dean asks

Cas nods

 

“Still want to drive me?”

“Yea, why not”

“It’s not like we can get a plane, is it Dean” Sam says

 

30 minutes later on the road

 

“Hey lover boy keep your eyes on the road”

“What?” Dean asks

“Wow you really...”

“What?” Dean cuts him off

“Love, Dean”

“Who am I supposed to be in love with?”

“My back foot”

 

Sam indicates behind him with his eyes

 

“Cas?”

 

Sam mouths the word ‘duh’

 

“I’m not in love with Cas”

“Say that again with feeling” Sam replies

“You’re wrong, Cas and I are just friends”

“The way you two look at each other begs to differ”

“Sam, I’m not gay, neither is Cas”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you love him”

 

Silence

 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” asks Sam

“Is what?

“Rejection”

 

Cas wakes

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty” Sam says

“Where are we?”

“We’re not even close to nearly there” Sam says

 

Dean is watching Cas through the rear view mirror

 

“Dean, lookout” Sam shouts

 

A van drives into them and the car flips over twice


	2. Is Cas ok?

“You’ll be fine”

“What about my brother?” Dean asks

 

Sam walks in

 

“Just a few cuts and bruises”

 

Dean tries to get up and falls back in pain

 

“Take it easy” the nurse says

“Sam is Cas...”

“No, he’s...in a coma” Sam replies

“I want to see him”

“The Doctor doesn’t think it’s a good idea” the nurse replies

“I said I want to see him”

 

Dean tries to get up again

 

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere”

 

Tears fall from Dean’s eyes

 

25 minutes later

 

“What’s going on?” Dean asks

“You want to see, Cas”

“I thought the Doctor said I couldn’t”

“Please, since when have we listened to the Doctors...come on”

 

Sam helps Dean out of bed and into a wheel chair. And takes him to Cas room

 

“I’ll be outside”

“Thanks, Sam” Dean replies

 

Dean wheels over to Cas bed carefully

 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. Don’t you dare die on me, Cas I...I love you”

 

Dean takes Cas hand

 

“I love you, there I said it.”

 

Dean kisses Cas on the cheek

With tears on his face

 

“ Please don’t die”

 

Bleep, bleep, bleep

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks

The nurse shows them out

 

“What happened?” asks nurse

“Nothing...I didn’t touch anything, I swear” Dean replies

“Let’s get you back to your room”

“I’m not going anywhere” Dean tells her

“There’s nothing you can do here. I’ll send a Doctor to talk to you as soon as we know anything, I promise”

 

They get back to the room the nurse helps Dean in bed

Then she leaves

 

“I didn’t touch anything” Dean says

“I know”

“I just...”

“What?” Sam asks

“Kissed him...do you think that’s a sign?”

“Oh, no way...So, if you kissed him that means you told him you love him” Sam replies

“Fat lot of good that did”

 

Sam smiles

 

“What?” asks Dean

“I’m so proud of you”

 

30 minutes later

A Doctor comes in to talk to them

 

“How’s Cas?” Sam asks

“He’s lost a lot of blood”

“So fix him” Dean says

“It’s not that simple, he’ll need a blood transfusion”

“Ok”

“Cas’s blood type is AB, which is very rare”

“I’m O” Dean says

“Same”

“Our second option is a family member” the Doctor says

“Doctor, what ...what if he doesn’t get the transfusion”

“That’s not...”

“How long would he have?” Dean asks

“Dean...”

“The truth”

“6 months at the most”

 

A tear drops from Dean’s eye

 

“I’m sorry”

 

The Doctor leaves

 

“Dean, Cas is going to be ok?”

“You don’t know that” Dean replies

“Dean, Cas got out of purgatory alive someone up there must know how?”

“So what do we do?”

“I’ll call Jamie”

 

35 minutes later

Jamie appears

 

“What do you want?”

“It’s Cas” Sam says

“Castiel’s still alive?”

“Not quite, he’s really sick”

“And human I take it” James replies

“We need you to magic him better” Dean says

“What do you think this is Disney world?”

“Excuse me?” says Dean

“Get someone else to do your bidding” James replies

 

Sam comes up behind him with a knife

 

“Sam, no” Dean says

 

Jamie disappears

 

“Why didn’t you let me kill him?”

“Cas would never forgive us” Dean replies

“So, what now?”

“We pray, and hope someone that isn’t a dick hears us” Dean says

 

8 weeks later

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” The nurse says

“What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to let you know they’re taking your friend into surgery”

“They found a donor” Sam asks

“His sister”

 

Dean and Sam look at each other

The door opens and Anna comes by in a gurney

 

“Anna” Sam and Dean say at the same time

“We thought you were...” Sam says

“Dead?, Nah nine lives me”

 

4 hours later

 

The Doctor walks in

 

“What happened?”

“The operation went well on both parts” The Doctor replies

 

Dean releases a sign of relief

“Can I see him?” Dean asks

“He’s not awake yet”

“What about Anne?”

“Yea, she’s awake” The Doctor says

 

Dean goes  into Anna’s room

 

“Hey”

“Hi” Anna replies

“How do you feeling?”

“Tired”

“You don’t know how much this means to me” Dean says

“Oh, I think I do...You love him”

“Do I have a neon sign above my head or something?”

“You might as well” she replies

 

Dean opens his mouth to speak

 

“Dean it’s ok, you and him make a lot more sense than we ever did”

 

The nurse comes in

 

“Is he awake?” Dean asks

“Not yet, but I got the Doctor’s permission for you to sit with him”

 

 Dean goes into Cas room

30 minutes later

 

“Dean”

“Cas, Oh my...are you ok?” asks Dean

“Dean” Cas says again

“What do you need?”

“I really really want...”

 

Silence

 

“You to kiss me” Cas replies

 

Dean kisses Cas softly on the lips

 

“I guess you heard what I said”

“I love you too” Cas replies

 

Dean kisses Cas again

 

“We’ll put off the trip till you get better”

 

Cas’s face changes

 

“What is it, are you hurt?” asks Dean

“I don’t think I want it”

“What are you talking about? You want to stay human?” Dean asks

“I don’t think I have a choice”

“I don’t know, Cas. Look what happen?”

“Dean If I become an Angel that means you and I can never be more than friends. God is very strict about that stuff” Cas says

“Well, I don’t know what you should do ‘cause I can’t lose you”

 

Dean steps back

 

“Where you going?”

“I’ll be right back” Dean replies

 

45 minutes later

 

“Cas, I’m so glad you’re ok”

 

Sam looks around

 

“Where’s Dean? The nurse said he was sitting with you”

“He said he’d be right back. Of course that was nearly an hour ago”

 

Sam comes out of Cas’s room and sees Dean leaving Anna’s

 

“Dean, there you are...what’s that?"

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter” Dean replies

 

Sam gets the paper off him

 

“A summoning spell, who you summoning?” Sam asks

“God”

“Come again” asks Sam

“You make it sound like it’s a bad idea”

“That’s because it is” Sam says

“I got to go”

“Dean”

“Sam...just don’t tell Cas about any of this”

 


	3. Sacrifice...again?

Sam goes back into Cas room

 

“Where is he?” Cas asks

“He’s just making some phone calls”

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m...”

“Tell me the truth” Cas cuts him off

“It is the truth”

“No it isn’t”

“Yes it is, he’ll be right back”

 

Meanwhile in an abandon warehouse

 

“I can’t believe it worked...Not being rude or anything but, is this is”

“What can I do for you?” God asks

“Don’t pretend you don’t know”

“Let it go” replies God

“I can’t do that, I love him”

“There’s nothing I can do” God says

“Don’t give me that, you’re God. These are your rules... (Sighs) I’ll do anything”

“Ok... how much?”

“What” Dean asks

“How much do you love him?”

“I don’t under...you want me to prove it?”

“Yes” God replies

“How?”

“Sacrifice”

“You want me to kill someone to prove my love. You’re supposed to be a God who cares” Dean says

“Those are my terms take it or leave it”

 

Silence

 

“You have a minute to make a decision”

“Not that I can but, I take it this sacrifice has to be human”

“A human child”

“What...there’s no way I can do that” Dean says

  “30 seconds”

“I can’t...please there’s got to be another way”

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six,”

“I just can’t” Dean replies

“One”

 

God disappears

 

“No wait”

 

Dean falls to the floor in tears

 

Back at the hospital

 

“Sam, where’s Dean?”

“He’s...”

“I’m here”

 

Dean walks in

 

“You ok?” Sam asks

“Yea”

 

A man walks in

 

“Oh my...”

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks

 

Cas looks at Dean

 

“What?”

“How do you know who he is?”

“Anyone want to feel me in. Who are you?

“God” Dean replies

“Serious?”

“Dean, what did you do?” asks Cas

“Nothing, I swear...although I was seriously thinking about it”

“Thinking about what?”

“Castiel, don’t look so worried. You should be proud of him he loves you. And I know that you love him too that’s why I’m here”

“To smite us” asks Dean

“To give you my blessing and you’re wings back”

“What...you’re really strict about this stuff”

“Love’s love” God replies

“Can I ask how did I get out of purgatory?”

“That was down to me”

“You pulled him out?” asks Sam

“I would have pulled you out sooner but, I knew that you had to do this.”

“Ok, but why was he human?” asks Dean

“I just made it so that he could easily walk out of Purgatory”

 

The next day

 

“Everything looks good here...hummm”

“What?” Sam asks

“It usually takes people who have gone through the same operation weeks to recover. You seem to have done so in a day. It’s...”

“A miracle?” Dean replies

“Does that mean he can go home?” Sam asks

“I don’t see why not, since you’re 100%. As long as you come straight in when you don’t feel 100%” The Doctor says

 

Cas nods

4 hours later

 

“How many rooms, sir?”

“One” Dean replies

“er...two”

“Sam, we can’t afford that”

“Of course we can”

“Sam we...”

“Think it’s a good idea” Cas replies

 

Up in the room

Cas kisses Dean, Dean pulls away

 

“We should unpack”

 

Cas sits on the bed watching Dean

 

“Dean, come sit down”

“But...”

“It can wait” Cas says

 

Dean sits

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You want to wait its fine”

“Do I look like someone who wants to wait” Dean replies

“Then what?

This is...I mean you’re still...”

“I’m still a virgin, yes...you’re worried you won’t live up to expectation”

“Well, my first time wasn’t great...it was terrible”

“It will be amazing ‘cause love is involved”

 

Cas kisses Dean

 

“I’ll remember you said that”

 

An hour later

Both Dean and Cas fall back on the bed

 

“Wow...fuc****, wow” Dean says

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“I love you” Dean says

“I love you too”

 

The next day

Dean, Cas and Sam are having breakfast in a nearby cafe

 

“Did you sleep well, Sam?” Cas asks

“Yea, I was going to ask the same thing but the noises I heard coming from your room I don’t really need to”

“Aww, you’ve gone red. That’s adorable” Dean says

“I have not” Cas replies

 

Dean sees a group of women watching their table

 

“Bro, don’t look now but you’re being watched”

“How do you know they’re not watching you?”  Sam asks

“er...on account of my boyfriend”

“They don’t know that for sure” Sam says

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“There, now they’re sure”

 

A waiter walks over

 

“What can I get you?”

“What are you in the mood for?” Sam asks

“Let’s start with some coffees, two”

“Coming up” replies the waiter

 

The waiter walks away

 

“So, Cas can I ask is it that you don’t want to eat or you can’t?” Sam asks

“I don’t need to but I can”

“Then let me order you something” Dean says

 

The waiter walks over

 

“And for you, sir”

 

The waiter puts a cappuccino in front of Sam

 

“Sorry I didn’t order this” Sam says

“It’s from the girls on table 6” The waiter says

 

Sam looks over

They wave

 

“Help yourself” Sam tells Dean sarcastically

“Thanks, I will”

“You finished it” Sam says

“Oops, there wasn’t much of it”

“I guess you’re ready to order” Sam replies

 

45 Minutes later

 

“Sam, you’re friend is coming over” Dean tells him

“Oh, man”

“Hi...forgive me for being a little forward”

“A little” Dean whispers

“I think you’re absolutely gorgeous. Would it be ok if I gave you my number?”

“Oh...er””

“I’m not barking up the wrong tree. I mean you’re not...”

“Gay, me no? I’m 100% straight. I like women” Sam replies

“So is that a no?”

“Yes you can”

 

She takes out a pen and writes her name on a napkin

 

“I’m Sam, by the way”

 

The woman walks away

 

“Smooth” Dean says

“Are you going to call her?” Cas asks

“I don’t think it’s a good idea”

”Why not?” asks Dean

“Because what if she’s...not human” Cas replies

“Sam can look after himself”

 

4 days later

 

Dean and Cas’s conjoining door burst open

 

“They might be sleeping” Sam says

“What the...”

 

Sam mouths the word ‘sorry’

 

“Oh, er...”

“Mandy” Sam tells him

“I know, you’re still here and up at...”

 

Dean looks at his watch

 

“5am”

“I bought you this and these”

“Oh Danish and cupcakes...you know we do have breakfast in the hotel” Dean says

“These are way better, the best in town"

“Thanks, Cas isn’t really a fan of breakfast food” Dean tells her

“Oh”

 

She tries to take the bag

 

“That’s ok, it’s very kind of you”

“Are you going to have all that to yourself” Sam asks

“Of course”

“Don’t worry I didn’t forget about my boyfriend” Mandy says

 

She kisses him and hands him a Danish

Dean mouths the word ‘boyfriend’

 

“I’ll see you later”

“Yea” Sam replies

Sam watches her leave his room

 

“Boy, you can pick ‘em, bro” Dean says

“I seem to remember someone saying this was a good idea”

“At least she was human”

 

 


	4. And finally

4 years later

Sam walks into a nearby bar

“What can I get you, mate?”

“Gin and Tonic, please...double”

“Oh, no offence but, you kind of look like you need it” replies the barman

 “Just one of those days”

 

A woman walks over to them

 

“You’re day is about to get better” The barman says

“Sam...Is that you?!”

“Mandy...what are you doing here?” Sam greets

 

They hug

 

“Wow, how long has it been?”

“4 years give or take a few” she replies

 

Sam looks at her and smiles

 

“What?”

“You look great” Sam tells her

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself”

“Listen about what happened in...”

“I’ve already forgotten it, plus I did come on a little strong” she replies

“A little?”

“Ok, a lot...but I liked you, like you”

“Really, even after 4 years” Sam asks

 

She nods

 

“How’s your brother?”

“Good, yea” he replies

“And Cas...are they together”

“I’ll say they’re getting married” Sam tells her

“aww, I guess you’re best man?”

“Yea and my brother’s councillor”

“What?” she asks

“Nothing”

 

Mandy looks over his shoulder

 

“Ooh, I better go I can see my friends throwing daggers”

 

She kisses him on the cheek

 

“It was nice seeing you, Sam”

“You too” Sam replies

 

Mandy goes back to her friends

Sam’s phone rings

 

‘Groomzilla’ Sam answers

‘What?’

‘Nothing’

‘What’s that noise?” asks Dean

‘It’s just...noise’

‘Are you in a bar?’

No’ Sam replies

‘I can’t believe my wedding is a day away and you’re having beers’

‘I just came in for one’ Sam tells him

‘This is why we can’t have nice things’

‘Ok, breath...everything will be fine” Sam tells him

‘(Sighs) Ok’

‘Ok, go get some coffee’

‘Yea’ Dean replies

‘I’ll see you in a bit’

 

Sam hangs up

 

“Same again?” the barman asks

“No...”

 

Sam pulls out money, He turns in his chair sees Mandy and her friends laughing on a far table

He walks over to them, Jane looks up first

 

“Hello” she greets

“Hi...Mandy can I have a word?”

“Anything you want to say you can say to us, too” Jane says

“Ok, I was wondering”

“Spit it out” Jane says

“If you want to be my plus one on Saturday”

“You’re brother’s wedding?” Mandy asks

“Yea”

“A wedding, is that wise? Asks Jane

“I don’t care”

“I’d love to” Mandy replies

“Great”

 

Sam writes down his number and leaves

 

“He’s a keeper”

“Yes, he is” Mandy replies

 

The End


End file.
